Is it Her?
by alltherightplaces
Summary: Kinda based on a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme. Lea mentions to Dianna some woman she was madly in love with, a guest shows up and Dianna is a little insecure and wonders: is it her? RPF Lea/Dianna Rachel/Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first fic posted here. I started this a while back based on a prompt from the glee angst meme. I originally posted it on lj, but recently decided to post it here. Reviews are encouraged and I'm already working on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Clearly don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So there was this older woman at one point. Me and her were great together. We had this…this amazing chemistry."

"Who was it?" Dianna questioned her girlfriend as they took a break from filming. The two had started talking about past lovers. Dianna snuggled under Lea, while the shorter woman ran her hands through the blonde's hair.

"Oh, someone I met while on Broadway," Lea responded, being pointedly vague. Dianna turned around to look up at Lea with a stare.

"Well I kinda figured, but who was she? And how long ago was this?"

Lea grinned, "Are you jealous?" She asked while trying to pull Dianna back into her former position, although Dianna was trying to put some distance in between them. She pushed Lea lightly, stood up and turned to face the smaller woman.

"Not jealous…well maybe a little. Just want to know her name." Dianna said with an even glare. She was starting to wonder why Lea didn't want her to know who this person was. She knew that Lea was a very lovable person, but their relationship was still fairly new and she wasn't 100% sure how serious this was, or what she really meant to the brunette. She hated feeling this way, but she couldn't help it. Seeing the diva interact with other people basically the same way she interacted with her (touchy-feely, standing extra close, staring at them like they were the only person in the world while they talked) made her feel inconsequential often, but when it was just her and her roommate/girlfriend, things were great. As this went through her head, her emotions flashed across her features. Lea, sensing that Dianna was upset, got up to take her mind off of the subject at hand.

"What's the big deal?" She got up off the couch and walked towards Dianna.

"Babe, it doesn't matter who she is, because right now, I'm with you." With that, she reached the blonde and pulled her to her and met their lips in a soft kiss. Dianna needed that reassurance, but was still a little perturbed by the fact that Lea wouldn't tell her this woman's name, that coupled with the fact that they she'd been entirely honest and forthcoming when it had been her turn to share. Lea's soft, sensuous kisses were slowly washing away all doubts about her relationship with the diva.

"So what happened?"

"Well, apparently she was married to one of her co-stars, and somehow I didn't know. So she broke it off when things were starting to get serious." Lea moved her hands slowly down Dianna's stomach. She tilted her head and began sucking on her pulse point.

"Again, I just want to know her name." Dianna said trying futilely to not give into the wonderful sensations Lea was so adept at evoking. Lea's hand reached the other woman's skirt and she started to reach her hand past the waistband. Suddenly Dianna pushed her away.

"Honestly, Lea, you think sex is the answer to all life's problems. Look…I—"

_**KNOCK, KNOCK**_

"Lea, you're needed on set in 15." Someone yelled from outside.

"Ok."

When Lea made no movement to get ready to go, Dianna pushed her slightly,

"You have to go." Still not moving, Lea responded smirking,

"Yea but there's a lot that can happen in 15 minutes."

Dianna stood resolute, "And I'm a little upset that you were carrying on a relationship with her while she was married. That's ok with you? Being a home wrecker?" Dianna was starting to get a little worked up.  
Lea backed off. "I told you, I didn't know. Had I known…"

"Would you have stopped it if you did know?" Lea looked at the ground.

"So I take it as a no. You can go now, I don't know if I can stand to be around you right now."

Lea looked at her, "But it was…different. She was my whole world. When she broke it off, I didn't know what to do. But you don't have to worry about her anymore because she's in New York, still on Broadway." Lea tentatively reached to pull her in for a comforting hug and this time Dianna didn't pull away. Lea murmured on her shoulder,

I've gotta go. I'll see you later at home." She then pulled out of the embrace and walked out the trailer.

* * *

"Hey babe!"

Lea sauntered over to her girlfriend as she came out of the trailer to walk together to get their new scripts. Dianna had a bit of a perturbed look that marred her features. Lea reached her and she automatically reached out to give her a hug. As Dianna went to release Lea, Lea leaned in for a kiss. Dianna averted her head and stepped back, smoothing her hands over her dress. Lea waited until she pulled her eyes from the ground and met her own.

"You've got to be kidding! Di, are you still upset that I didn't tell you that one person's name?" Lea asked a bit incredulously. Immediately Dianna flashed a hurt look. "You don't have the right to be mad that I'm still upset. It's been, like, a week and...nothing." Lea moved closer to the blonde and grabbed the elbows of her now crossed arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was such a big deal for you." Lea said as she gazed into Dianna's hazel eyes.

"Hey, did you guys hear? Idina's actually gonna be on for a few episodes" Before Lea broke her gaze, something flashed across her features that Dianna couldn't quite place. Lea turned to look at Naya who was crossing the lot towards them. "Didn't you say something about how cool it would be if she played your mother?" Naya asked finally reaching the couple. She waved the rolled-up script in her hand,"I guess they actually listened to you."

"Oh that's cool I guess." Lea responded looking into the distance, turning away from the other women.

"What do you mean you guess? It's all you were talking about at one point." Naya asked frowning. Lea avoided looking at Dianna when she responded. "No it's cool. Actually, you know what, I'm really excited and honored to be working with her. She's such a great actress and singer." Naya looked a little confused at her immediate change of heart. She belatedly picked up on the fact that Dianna was staring daggers at Lea and smaller woman had no idea since she wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"By the way, Ryan actually wanted to see you. And I've got to find Heather. See you guys" Naya said with a wave.  
Lea turned to Dianna, "Well, I'll see you later."

"Ok." Lea began walking briskly away.

"I love you." Dianna says to Lea's quickly retreating back. "But do you love me?"

A week later at their apartment, Dianna keeps looking up to the clock from her book. And yawning. And checking for texts or missed calls. And making sure the volume is up so she won't miss a call or text. She wants to wait up for Lea since she said she would be back by now. They had barely seen each other in a while. And when they did get together it seemed that Lea was a bit preoccupied: always on her phone, texting whoever, and basically ignoring her. But of course it wasn't on purpose, right?

Half hour later, she thinks she hears the familiar jingle of keys in the door and in the next moment the door opens. Dianna patiently waits as Lea drops her keys by the door and stumbles into the kitchen and clumsily opened the refrigerator. Wait clumsily? Dianna got up to go into the kitchen to see what was going on.  
Walking out of the bedroom, the blonde nearly collided with a very drunk Lea almost falling into the doorframe. She reached out her arms immediately to catch her falling girlfriend. Holding her in her arms, she gave her a once-over.

"Are you drunk?" Dianna questioned.

"No...Jusss a teensy bit tipsy." She slurred while trying to right herself. Dianna sighed and began steering her back into the bedroom towards the bed. She walked them over to the bed and Lea's legs eventually hit the mattress and she sat on the edge of the bed.

As she went to turn around, Lea wrapped her arms around her waist. "Don't go." She said as she rested her head on the blonde's stomach. "I'm actually only going into the kitchen to get you some water." She replied trying to extricate herself from Lea's grasp. Lea pushes up her nightgown over her stomach and begins placing soft kisses. Dianna manages to unlock Lea's hands that were around her and she walks into the kitchen to pour Lea a glass of water. Upon returning to the bedroom, she finds Lea's clothes haphazardly thrown to the floor and Lea moving to get under the cover. She set the water glass down on Lea's side and got in the bed on her side.

Immediately, Lea moved flush against her back and reached her arms around her body. She began softly rubbing circles on Dianna's stomach; something she knew turned Dianna on to no end. With Lea kissing her neck while simultaneously rubbing circles on her stomach was getting her extremely horny, but she had sworn not to have sex with the brunette until she knew for sure that what she felt was reciprocated by Lea. She also was wondering if Lea's weird reaction to the Idina news was any indication as to who her mystery woman had been. Lea stopped kissing her long enough to whisper in her ear, "I missed you." The warm breath on her ear made Dianna shudder. She finally turned to face the other woman and as she did so, Lea took the opportunity to push Dianna on her back and attack her neck with abandon. "Oh babe, I've been waiting to do this all day." Lea moaned. Dianna reached up to massage Lea's free breasts, expertly flicking the nipples turning them into rock hard pebbles. She knew exactly how to turn Lea on. So when she thrust her leg into Lea's core she was a little surprised to find that Lea was already soaking wet. "Fuck babe." Lea hissed at the contact as she began to hump Dianna's leg. She snaked a hand down to Dianna's wet curls and circled her clit. The action causing Dianna to buck her hips a little. "Oh my God, Lea, more" Dianna ground out on a sigh. Lea picked up the pace of her fingers and her hips, her wetness coating Dianna's leg. After just a few minutes, Lea shuddered through her orgasm. "Fuck babe that was great." Lea said as she continued to work Dianna up to her own orgasm. Lea rolled off of Dianna to the other side of the bed as Dianna went to reach to pull her close. "Lea?" The blonde glanced over to the brown hair sprawled across the pillows. "Babe?" Then Dianna finally heard the faint snoring and noticed the even breathing of the brunette which indicated she was asleep.

Crap!

She knew she should have resisted so she could wait to have a talk with Lea. It seemed that Lea may have been avoiding her. But it couldn't have been intentional right? She questioned herself, as she kept glancing over to the other side of the bed. She turned over to face the window. She knew she should have just cornered Lea and demanded to know if Idina was the other woman. And even if she wasn't why won't she just tell her. Did she still have feelings for the other woman and if so, what was she doing with her? "Does she even love me?" Dianna whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. She thought their relationship was strong and they shared mutual feelings of love for one another. Dianna fell asleep to the even breathing of her girlfriend and a worried feeling growing in her gut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, it took me awhile to get it mostly the way I wanted it to go. **

**I was also thinking of combining this and the final part, but decided to split it and get this up.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"And cut!" Ryan yelled, "That was great everyone. You've got a few minutes while we set up the next scene although we only need Lea and Idina."

It seemed like everyone immediately checked their phones. Dianna had been sitting in back of Lea for their scene in the choir room and noticed she didn't check her phone for any new messages. Which, of course is weird for Lea since she's usually glued to her phone and if her texts with Dianna and the other cast members were any indication, she was probably on her phone every waking minute.

"Lea," Dianna said as she got up to leave the choir room, "Naya wanted to know if we're still coming by tonight. It's our turn to bring the wine." Lea turned around as she got up and went to answer her, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked down and her face lit up.

"I gotta take this, I'll be right back" Lea said before almost skipping off out of the room."

Who the hell was that? Dianna thought as she went to leave.

"What's with the face? You look like someone kicked your puppy?" asked Naya as she made her way over to the blonde. "Nothing." Dianna sighed. "I think I'm just being a little insecure."  
"About what? Because you sounded amazing when you were singing."  
Dianna laughed a little, "Not that." She hesitated a little and Naya picked up on it. "A little trouble in paradise? Tell me all about it." Naya said pulling them both back to take a seat.

"Well, " Dianna started, as she sat down and smoothed out her dress. "I think it's just that...maybe it's because Lea's just a touchy-feely person by nature or that she gets really involved when talking to people.  
"Wait, you think she's cheating on you?!" The brunette's eyebrows raised and she leaned forward.  
"Well I don't even know if it would be considered cheating since our relationship hasn't really been defined; I mean we just kind of fell into the whole sleeping together and hanging out together thing. We've never really been, like, official. She has been kind of distant lately. And a couple of weeks ago, we were sharing about exes and she mentioned this one woman that she was madly in love with but wouldn't tell me her name and then she got weird when you mentioned Idina was coming and now she's all excited the day her and Idina are shooting their Poker face number." Dianna took a deep breath after she voiced her concerns to her friend.

"Well first off, who wouldn't be excited working with Idina, I mean she's talented, plus she's hot. Also, you know Lea, she's just a toucher." Naya responded putting a hand on Dianna's shoulder "Whenever we talk she always listens intently, but she's always touching. I thought that was one of the things you liked about her."  
"It was...is, but..."  
"And", Naya continued, "if you're unsure where you guys stand, you should probably have a little chat about it. But, I see the way you two look at each other, like you're the only people in the world." Naya paused and waited for Dianna to meet her gaze before continuing, "Do you love her?" She asked softly.  
The blonde's whole face lit up, "I do. So much it scares me sometimes. I just don't know if she feels the same way."  
"Well, I think you should just tell her, I mean when you're ready. But, I don't think your concern that she doesn't share your feelings will be an issue."

Dianna smiled up at her friend and leaned in to hug her. "Thanks."  
"Of course, I'm always here for you. But, I'm done for the day, so I'm gonna head out. I'll see you guys at my place later though right?" Naya asked as she got up to leave.  
"Yea, we'll be there. See you later."

As Naya walked through the doorway of the choir room, she almost collided with Lea who was heading back and was still on the phone. Lea saw her and lowered her voice, but Naya could still hear the end of her conversation: "Of ocurse I haven't told her, that's just dumb, if I do, it would change everything and I'm happy where we are right now." She looked at Naya before continuing: "I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Lea smiled a tight smile at Naya before going back into the choir room.

"5 MINUTES!" Ryan yelled. "And could someone please go get Idina?"

"...ok, bye. No need, I'm here, sorry makeup took a little longer than expected." Idina said breathlessly, as she strode into the room, hanging her phone up."

Dianna moved behind the cameras as they finished preparing the scene for Lea and Idina to sing together as mother and daughter. She had noticed that Lea and Idina seemed to hang up their phones at the same time and had came in one after the other._ It's her._ She thought._ It's got to be . They were both in that show back in the day._ Dianna was starting to get angry as realization dawned. _Why or how did I not see it before? As soon as Idina showed up, Lea started acting weird. Maybe I was in denial. I should have known something was up when she wasn't as excited as maybe she should have been considering I thought Idina was her idol._

"Quiet on set."

Dianna looks up. Lean and Idina are in their places next to the piano and Brad is seated in his customary spot at the piano, fingers on the keys.

"AND ACTION!"

The music starts as Lea's pre-recorded voice came through the speakers:

**_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_**  
**_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me_**  
**_Love the game, intuition, play the cards with Spades to start_**  
**_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart._**

Dianna glares between the two and the looks they give each other aren't missed by her.

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh_**  
**_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-ohh_**  
**_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_**

Idina's voice comes through, beautiful as always, Dianna thinks ruefully.

**_Can't read my,_**  
**_Can't read my,_**  
**_No he can't read my poker face._**

Dianna can't stand it anymore because Lea looks like a lovesick puppy.

She stifles a sob and quickly and quietly gets out into fresh air.

As soon as she left the building, she realizes that she's come to the conclusion that the woman she is currently madly in love with is still madly in love with her former flame. Dianna sat down on a golf cart that was parked near the entrance and was lost in thought for the next half hour.

She was broken from her reverie by people exiting the building, chatting.

"Yea Idina is pretty hot and she has such an amazing voice." The first guy said.

"True, it's a shame they finished so fast, I was enjoying listening to her voice and just staring at her face." The second guy chuckled as they walked away.

Dianna sighed and remembered she needed to go back inside to get her sweater and the filming schedule for the next week. She walked down the hallway of the fictional McKinley high and heard voices.

She couldn't make out what they were saying, but recognized them as Idina and Lea's voices.

"...have to know. Just tell her you went to visit your mom."

"I can't." Lea's voice responding.

Suddenly Dianna came to the doorway of the otherwise empty room that the two women occupied. Lea jumped away from where Idina had her by her elbows which had been crossed over her chest.

"Why can't you? What's holding you back? You're still in love with her aren't you?" Dianna started, hurt and angry. Fresh tears had begun to fall down her face.

Both the brunette's eyes went wide.

"I knew you were cheating on me. Did I really mean that little to you?" She said, her voice cracking. "Or does it not count because we're not "officially" together?" Dianna sneered.

Lea moved away from where she had been standing quite close to Idina towards Dianna.

"What are you talking about? Cheating? I'm not cheating!"

"In love? So I take it you told her about us then?" Came Idina's voice.

Lea looked back at her with a glare.

"No, but clearly I should have and I shouldn't have been in here talking with you."

"But what we had was so intense, I mean, how can you not want to experience that again." Idina started, moving once again towards the diminutive brunette.

A half muffled sob escaped Dianna's lips as she whispered sadly, "It is her."  
She then ran out of the room, totally forgetting about what she had come back inside to get.

"FUCK!" exclaimed Lea.

"Look, clearly she's upset and she needs some time to cool off, so the offer to come to New York with me tonight still stands." Idina stated as she moved to stand next to Lea.

Lea turned to her, "You don't get it do you? All we were back in the day was fuck-buddies. We were never in love. Dianna and I...we're in-I love her. I'm also not sure how you do this to your wonderful husband who's, like, the nicest guy."

Idina's face fell, "Well I thought we had something, clearly I was mistaken. And don't talk about my marriage as if you know anything about it." She turned to walk out the room, then stopped and turned back towards the other woman, "You can't deny the physical chemistry we had-still have-if you're honest with yourself, but...I see you've found someone who you care enough about to be in an exclusive relationship with. Good luck." With that she left.

_Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do now and why would Dianna say that she didn't mean anything to me, and what was that nonsense about not "officially" being together? Since when? Is that how she feels?_ Lea's face fell as she slowly sat down on the nearest chair. _Perhaps I should have divulged that little tidbit about Idina and I, but I didn't want to mess anything up. I guess the only thing left to do is explain everything and let her know I'm not a cheater. _With that, she ran from the room to try and get back the woman she loved.

* * *

**A/N #2:** **I know Idina comes across a little negative and although I don't know her, I'd like to believe she wouldn't act like this.  
Also, I have taken liberties with both their pasts to make it work for the story.  
The next chapter will be the final one.**


End file.
